blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/The Ozdemir Family Communications Company .28Open.29
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1161.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 15, 2016 21:16:52 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. The Ozdemir Family Communications Company (Open) Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » The Ozdemir Family Communications Company (Open) « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: The Ozdemir Family Communications Company (Open) (Read 1642 times) Ashley Ozdemir Sr. Member Offline 274 The Ozdemir Family Communications Company (Open) « on: July 30, 2015, 03:41:36 PM » The Ozdemir Family Communications Company Welcome to the of the Ozdemir Family Communications Company. Or OFCC as it's known in Nepal. We aim to provide many services for all (Pro West) corporations, governments and individuals in the future and we have several available right now. Anonymous Communiques Price: 100k Tired of making threats and being laughed at? For 100k Ashley Ozdemir will pass on a comminuqe entirely anonymously to a nation of your choosing. Public Declarations Price: 500k Want to make a public post while keeping your anonymity? For just 500k the Ozdemir family will be your mouthpiece on the forums, and you needn't worry about violent retribution. Bounties Price: Negotiable. The Ozdemir family will make a public post offering an agreed amount to be paid on the death and/or removal of a leader. US Congress services Need information about the state of congress? Want a voice in congress? Pm me for information about congress lobbying services. Price: Negotiable Enquiries For any enquiries or orders, send a comm to Ashley Ozdemir: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2002598 Please note: The OFCC will not place bounties on Western Aligned nations. OFCC reserves the right to reject any order. OFCC News A statue of Arisa Ozdemir to be raised in OFCC's Courtyard. The popular and outspoken Ex CEO of OFCC and Ex Prime Minister of Peru will receive a monument in her honour. The statue will be unveiled at the end of next week, along with a new headquarters for the company. « Last Edit: August 07, 2015, 08:21:43 PM by Ashley Ozdemir » Logged Senator Ashley Ozdemir CEO of The Ozdemir Family Communications Company Ashley Ozdemir Sr. Member Offline 274 Re: The Ozdemir Communications Company (Open) « Reply #1 on: July 30, 2015, 03:42:07 PM » reserved Logged Senator Ashley Ozdemir CEO of The Ozdemir Family Communications Company Shufflex Sr. Member Offline 268 Re: The Ozdemir Communications Company (Open) « Reply #2 on: July 30, 2015, 05:45:26 PM » How are you supposed to get paid? You're a congressman. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2003574 Ashley Ozdemir Sr. Member Offline 274 Re: The Ozdemir Communications Company (Open) « Reply #3 on: July 30, 2015, 05:53:00 PM » Quote from: Shufflex on July 30, 2015, 05:45:26 PM How are you supposed to get paid? You're a congressman. Upon confirming the order, instructions for payment will be given to the client. Logged Senator Ashley Ozdemir CEO of The Ozdemir Family Communications Company Mighty Bjørn Full Member Offline 121 Personal Text The people liberate themselves Re: The Ozdemir Communications Company (Open) « Reply #4 on: July 30, 2015, 07:24:46 PM » I'm curious, will you be smarter about the secret comms entrusted to you than you were when you tried to use rwanda to drive a wedge between me and palestine (and the commonwealth)? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=62936 Capncold Full Member Offline 214 Re: The Ozdemir Communications Company (Open) « Reply #5 on: July 30, 2015, 07:30:01 PM » >trusting a person with your comms who couldn't even keep his own comms anonymous topkek Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52334 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: The Ozdemir Communications Company (Open) « Reply #6 on: July 30, 2015, 08:21:08 PM » Quote from: Capncold on July 30, 2015, 07:30:01 PM >trusting a person with your comms who couldn't even keep his own comms anonymous topkek There's no possible way for Al-Jam to shill a faction to overthrow a SENATOR. Comms are secure, you'd better believe. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Romani Newbie Offline 36 Re: The Ozdemir Communications Company (Open) « Reply #7 on: July 30, 2015, 09:10:12 PM » يظهر الغرب أنه الألوان الحقيقية، واحدة مرة أخرى. وكيل "الحرية" و "الديمقراطية" تبيع نفسها للجمهور، كما لو عاهرة المشتركة. عندما واحد هو على استعداد لاتخاذ إجراءات من أجل المال، لم يعد لديهم أي أخلاق أو الأخلاق الداعمة لها. تشعر بحزن الله عنها هذا البيع الأخير بها. لعار عليكم. العار. Quote from: Google West shows that the real colors, one again. Undersecretary of "freedom" and "democracy" sells itself to the public, as if the common prostitute. When one is willing to take action for the money, they no longer have any morals or supporting morality. God is saddened by the latter selling out. Shame on you for. Shame. Logged Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: The Ozdemir Communications Company (Open) « Reply #8 on: July 30, 2015, 09:39:52 PM » Quote from: رشيد الدين بشير on July 30, 2015, 09:10:12 PM يظهر الغرب أنه الألوان الحقيقية، واحدة مرة أخرى. وكيل "الحرية" و "الديمقراطية" تبيع نفسها للجمهور، كما لو عاهرة المشتركة. عندما واحد هو على استعداد لاتخاذ إجراءات من أجل المال، لم يعد لديهم أي أخلاق أو الأخلاق الداعمة لها. تشعر بحزن الله عنها هذا البيع الأخير بها. لعار عليكم. العار. Quote from: Google West shows that the real colors, one again. Undersecretary of "freedom" and "democracy" sells itself to the public, as if the common prostitute. When one is willing to take action for the money, they no longer have any morals or supporting morality. God is saddened by the latter selling out. Shame on you for. Shame. Taking the initiative to run a business with limited, but unique resources is hardly on par with prostitution. I fully support Ozdemir in this venture. rumsod add corporations already plzthx Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Ashley Ozdemir Sr. Member Offline 274 Re: The Ozdemir Communications Company (Open) « Reply #9 on: July 31, 2015, 06:08:54 AM » Quote from: Capncold on July 30, 2015, 07:30:01 PM >trusting a person with your comms who couldn't even keep his own comms anonymous topkek Ozdemir communications are entirely secure. I invite you to find a way to read my comms. Quote from: Capncold on July 30, 2015, 07:30:01 PM >trusting a person with your comms who couldn't even keep his own comms anonymous topkek I don't know what you're reffering to. As head of OFCC I've never had a comm leak. « Last Edit: July 31, 2015, 06:13:30 AM by Ashley Ozdemir » Logged Senator Ashley Ozdemir CEO of The Ozdemir Family Communications Company argentina Full Member Offline 136 Re: The Ozdemir Communications Company (Open) « Reply #10 on: July 31, 2015, 06:11:09 AM » Quote from: Ashley Ozdemir on July 31, 2015, 06:08:54 AM Quote from: Capncold on July 30, 2015, 07:30:01 PM >trusting a person with your comms who couldn't even keep his own comms anonymous topkek Ozdemir communications are entirely secure. I invite you to find a way to read my comms. famous last words Logged argntina Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1393 Personal Text Omo Re: The Ozdemir Communications Company (Open) « Reply #11 on: July 31, 2015, 11:26:15 AM » What if I want to send someone the entire book of The Odyssey anonymously chapter by chapter? Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Ashley Ozdemir Sr. Member Offline 274 Re: The Ozdemir Communications Company (Open) « Reply #12 on: July 31, 2015, 12:08:44 PM » Quote from: Allen Charra on July 31, 2015, 11:26:15 AM What if I want to send someone the entire book of The Odyssey anonymously chapter by chapter? Then you'd better be ready to pay for it. Logged Senator Ashley Ozdemir CEO of The Ozdemir Family Communications Company argentina Full Member Offline 136 Re: The Ozdemir Communications Company (Open) « Reply #13 on: July 31, 2015, 12:09:26 PM » Quote from: Allen Charra on July 31, 2015, 11:26:15 AM What if I want to send someone the entire book of The Odyssey anonymously chapter by chapter? I'll do that for 50k per comm (1 chapter per comm), just pay peru and link a pastebin or whatever with the chapter Logged argntina Ashley Ozdemir Sr. Member Offline 274 Re: The Ozdemir Communications Company (Open) « Reply #14 on: July 31, 2015, 12:19:41 PM » Quote from: argentina on July 31, 2015, 12:09:26 PM Quote from: Allen Charra on July 31, 2015, 11:26:15 AM What if I want to send someone the entire book of The Odyssey anonymously chapter by chapter? I'll do that for 50k per comm (1 chapter per comm), just pay peru and link a pastebin or whatever with the chapter It would be much more annoying for the receiver if you just paste it piece by piece into comms. Logged Senator Ashley Ozdemir CEO of The Ozdemir Family Communications Company Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » The Ozdemir Family Communications Company (Open) SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2